sudahlah
by saerusa
Summary: memang apa yang kurang dari hidup Roy? harta, tahta, istri perkasa dia punya. ditambah bahagia dikarunia dua bocil laki-laki, Shun dan Kazunari. sekali lagi, nikmat mana yang kamu dustakan Roy? :"). sedikit cerita tentang keseharian keluarga cendana eh ...cemara. {project 6/9}


**Sudahlah**

 **Fullmetal alchemist © hiromu arakawa  
Kuroko's basketball © fujimaki tadatoshi**

warning: capruk pisan asli makasih uda mau bacha :')

.

1.

Riza Hawkeye Chandrakirana, 41, status terbaru: mantan CIA dan ibu rumah tangga.

Ia bergerak hati-hati, tangannya sigap menyiapkan tokalev. Pelatihan menjadi agen rahasia skala dunia, nyatanya masih tersisa manfaatnya. Jurus jalan ninja seribu angsa melenyapkan segala bunyi yang keluar dari tiap langkah merayapi anak tangga secara gesit, berhasil landas di lantai dua rumahnya. Korban memasang tanda _'masuk sembarangan = jodoh mampet'._ Diketahui, Kazunari—korban, 16, belum keluar dari kamar meski analog Riza sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Aktivitas normal ciri khas kehidupan riang gembira Kazunari di hari Minggu adalah menjahili Abangnya, membuat Ayahnya serangan jantung namun dari kemarin sore, kamar Kazunari tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Pilihannya ada dua; Kazunari harus menjadi korban maut tokalevnya atau—

Ada suara perih melengking dari dalam kamar.

"Kazunari—" Riza mendobrak pintu keras—gembok besi itu terbelah dua sekali dorong.

 _Shin-chaaan, Shin-chaaan, Jantungku berdetak tiap ku ingat padamu~_

 _Shin-chaaan, Shin-chaaan, Mengapa ada yang kurang saat kau tak ada…_

 _Shin-chaaan, Shin-chaaan, Melihatmu menyentuhmu itu yang kumau—_

 _Kau tak sempat_

 _tanyakan aku_

 _Cintakah aku padamu.._

 _Mana Shin-chanku… mana shin-chanku.. mana Shin-chankuuuu!_

[Kazunari Takao, 16, dalam darahnya mengalir bakat penghayatan lagu secara dramatis, berdiri bersama helaian tirai yang menari-nari, efek sinetron terasa lebih kuat dengan bayang-bayang limpahan sepia sinar matahari. Lagu Sunny-BCL diaransemen dadakan untuk seseorang yang bernisial Shin-chan.]

Informasi tambahan: Kazunari selalu menggunakan hatinya untuk menyanyi karenanya kita akan selalu tahu dia karaoke dengan bumbu curhat colongan. Kazunari melambai senang, di tangannya ada gagang sapu dan gitar yang dimodifikasi paksa menjadi gitar elektrik.

"Eh Mamski! Mau kemana, Mam? Pagi-pagi gini mau latihan tembak? Bentar yahh aku mau latihan vokal dulu Mam, besok mau luncurin album baru,"

Ah, Riza paham. Masa remaja tidak lengkap jika bumbu cinta belum bertabur. Maka dari itu, ia pun memaklumi si bungsu yang sekarang kelihatan sekali bunga-bunga mawar bermekaran di belakangnya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Riza berpesan.

"Hari ini hari Minggu. Kazunari jangan lupa mandi yah kan kita mau ke kebun binatang,"

Kazunari mengangguk, lompat ke atas kasur dan bernyanyi hingga burung gereja turut mengangkat lightstick wota mereka.

 _Tuhan kiriiiimkanlah aku…._

 _Kekasih yang baiiiiik hatiiiiii_

 _Yang mencintaiiii aaaakuuuu_

 _Apa adanyaaaaa~_

.

2.

Midorima Shintarou. Masih muda, tunas unggul harapan bangsa. Kecengan Kazunari setengah nyawa. Zodiak cancer, sifat tsundere sekitar delapan puluh persen. Sisanya malu-malu kucing. Miyaji, tangan kanan paling ulung yang telah mengabdi pada keluarga Chandrakirana selama puluhan tahun mengangsurkan laporan pengamatan pada Nyonya Riza. Ada foto dan biodata lengkap berikut hasil rekap transkrip nilai sekaligus perkembangan Midorima dari lahir sampai sekarang.

Riza tersenyum damai. "Miyaji,"

"Ya, Nyonya?"

"Seleranya Kazunari itu sungguh yah badai," senyum mengembang di bibir Riza. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mewarisi kemampuan mata ini."

.

3.

CIPAGANTI. BLOK 21 No. 09.

Sengaja Roy pilih sebagai bahtera rumah tangga bersama Riza, penuh pertimbangan. Dibangunlah di atas sepetak tanah jalan raya itu sebuah rumah apik yang halamannya penuh kuping gajah dan lidah mertua. Yang halamannya subur oleh pohon mangga dan pohon rambutan, yang sengaja menanam kembang kacapiring biar sekalian bisa jadi miniatur Kebun Raya Bogor. Katanya biar banyak anak-anak yang ngerujak kalau musimnya datang. Riza tidak keberatan, berbahagia saat diberi sepasang kucing yang nanti almarhum dua-duanya. Lokasi rumah begitu strategis, biar mudik bisa langsung rental mobil. Kalau mau belanja tinggal jalan kaki. Kalau mau ngapa-ngapain bisa beres dalam waktu sekejap. Riza tersenyum, menuruti saja apa yang menjadi keinginan sang suami padahal dia tidak tahu kalau Roy juga:

Karena Cipaganti (CINTAKU PADAMU ENGA PADAM SAMPAI MATI).

.

.

4.

"Aa maafkan Kazu," bulan sabit bersinar terang di tengah gelapnya malam bulan Juni. Shun melangkah maju, memegangi kedua pipi Kazunari yang basah oleh airmata ketika sepasang bola mata adiknya berkilat-kilat misterius. Apa pampers Kazunari bermasalah? Shun mengeceknya, tapi kering, tak ada masalah.

"Ada apa, adikku?" Shun berlumur kegetiran ketika menyadari, gigi adiknya sudah lengkap baris-berbaris menjadi pasukan penghancur makanan dalam mulutnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kazunari bukan manusia," cicit Kazunari, matanya menyala pada purnama minggu awal gajian. Shun melihat mata adiknya berubah menjadi merah, dengan tiga titik melingkar. _i-ini… seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ayah tentang legenda dendam sang Genderuwo berkipas merah….!_

"Kazunari serigala, A!"

 _AUUUUUUMMMMMM_

.

Ternyata ketika Riza periksa, mata Kazunari terinfeksi debu. tinggal ditetesi obat, mata anaknya sedia kembali seperti semula. mungkin Shun terlalu banyak menonton Mas Boy di TV.

.

5.

(Shun, 6 tahun, Kazunari, 5 tahun)

Penerimaan murid SD Teikou telah dibuka kembali. Pasalnya, tahun kemarin sempat ditutup karena kelebihan kuota anak-anak lucu. Hebatnya lagi, ada tes seleksi terlebih dahulu. Persyaratan masuk TK berat badan harus lebih dua kilo supaya kelihatan sedap apabila dipandang, lezat apabila disantap.

"Papa… Kazunali juga mau ikut ke SD sama Aa,"

"Ade 'kan masih di PAUD yah? Tamatin dulu yah di PAUD?"

Tapi Kazunari menggelengkan kepala, menampik uluran tangan Ayahnya.

"Rajawali, nurut sama Papa ya," Roy mengembangkan seulas senyum penuh marabahaya. "Atau kalau enggak,"

"Kalau enggak?"

"Papa masukin Rajawali ke JIS, mau?"

Siang di bulan Juli itu sangat panas (benar-benar panas) dan Roy digantung di tali jemuran, di tengah rimbunan pakaian dalam oleh Riza. _Kamu dilarang sentuh aku, haram sampai tiga bulan ke depan! Kalau tidak… pulangkan sajaaa aku pada kakekkuuu!_ Cukuplah Mustang siap dipaket jadi dendeng segar fresh from jemuran. Dari dalam rumah, Kazunari tertawa ngakak sambil senyum setan, asyik dipangku Riza. Shun pamer minum susu soda, makan es krim sambil ketawa jahat ala tampang nihil dosa: 'lebokiiin yahhh lebokiiin!'*.

.

6.

"Roy,"

"Ya, letnan sayangku, cantikku?"

"Kazunari,"

"Ya ada apa dengan Rajawali kita?"

"Dia lagi puber,"

"Mana liat calonnya."

Riza memberikan foto Midorima pada Roy.

"Buset. Si Elang udah ada calon belum?"

Riza memberikan foto dengan cap ' _dokumen rahasia negara'_ pada Roy.

"BUSET. SI ELANG PASANG SUSUK AJIAN PENGASIH APA GIMANA."

"Makanya Pah, harusnya didik anak-anaknya jangan pulang malem mulu."

Oh, Roy terhenyak. Ia menatap kedua foto tersebut, bayangan anak-anaknya silih berganti dalam benak dan dia baru menyadari betapa momen dengan istri tercinta hanya bisa didapatkan di hari Minggu. Itu pun kalau tidak ada rapat dadakan atau inspeksi langsung ke lapangan. Momen dengan anak-anaknya terutama. Pasca mereka masuk SMA, Roy selalu menganggap keduanya bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu ada pengarahan dan nasihat dan ia salah besar. Roy segera melipir ke warung untuk membelikan jajanan favorit Riza, pistol yang bisa diisi kacang hijau dan pistol air. Istri dan anak-anaknya ini butuh dia, bukan tas berlabel harga setinggi angkasa maupun konsol game canggih menembus andromeda.

.

7.

(Shun 10 tahun, Kazunari 9 tahun)

Kurikulum 2013 sangat kejam terhadap taraf kebahagiaan anak-anak lucu dan menggemaskan. Sebenarnya, yang mau ikut UN adalah Shun, tapi yang muntah pusing kepayang Kazunari. Ini namanya ikatan saudara sehati.

.

8.

"Mah, mau nanya,"

"Kazunari mau tanya apa?"

"Mah kenapa nggak pernah cemburu sama Papski?"

Riza mendongak, menggumam, mencuci piring tanpa perlu melihat objeknya. Sudah ahli dan memang berbakat.

"Mamski jawab kalau nggak Kazunari nanti ga mau dicium Mamski lagiiii…"

"Biarin ajalah,"

"Kok biarin aja? Gimana kalo Papski jadi sama cewek lain?"

"Mau jadian sama siapa aja nanti akhirnya balik lagi godain Mamski, Kazunari. Percaya sama Mamski."

.

9.

 _Lang lw dimana Papski gantengnya luntur nungguin lw pulang_

 _Di puncrut macet pap rame kok sama banyak temen_

 _Eh denger ya cabe aja pulangnya ga gini gini amat_

 _Fix gamau pulang ke rumah dibilang cabe_

 _Shun sayang cepat pulang yah nak Mamski aja sampe keringetan pusing mikirin elang gapulang pulang_

 _Pap kirimin pintu kemana saja gila macet banget Pap shun nginep di rumah kakek aja_

 _Gitu dong daritadi awas ya kalo keluyuran papski sumpahin lo jadi cabe ganteng_

 _Pap aku gajadi nginep_

.

10.

"Kolonel Mustang, Shun Izuki Djodjohadikusumo izin bertanya!"

"Plis deh eagle-boy Papski mau nanya apa?"

"Pap, ga bosen apah godain si Mamski mulu?"

"Iyalah daripada Mamski digoda yang lain gimana?"

.

11.

Shun mewarisi kontur ganteng si Papah, alhasil kalau jalan berdua lebih sering dianggap anak kembar ketimbang ayah dan anak. Kalau di jalan, mereka berdua sering sekali digoda mulai dari pria sampai wanita baik yang muda maupun yang tua. Beda lagi cerita dengan Kazunari. Dia mewarisi mata yang bagus dari sang Bunda, meski sebenarnya nggak mirip-mirip amat sama Kakak atau Papahnya.

Suatu hari Kazunari yang menyadari keganjilan dia anak siapa, takutnya Mamanya ada dua gimana gitu,

"Mah, ari Kazunari teh anak siapa?" Kazunari memeluk lututnya, pundung di bingkai pintu rumah. Riza yang beres menyapu halaman duduk di sebelah si bungsu dan menarik kepala anaknya ke dalam hangatnya pelukan seorang bunda yang kasihnya sepanjang masa.

"Anak si Papah sama Mamah lah,"

"Kenapa atuh Ade nggak mirip sama si Aa sama si Papah,"

"Mirip ah, cuman Ade mah poninya we rada belah tengah,"

"Kenapa atuh poninya gini,"

"Yaudah, mau cukuran sekarang?"

"Enggak,"

"Terus Ade maunya gimana atuh?"

"Hmm…"

"Ade mah mirip Kakek…"

"Siapa?"

"Dulu waktu rumah Papah sama Mamah di jalan Stasiun Timur no.12, waktu Kakek kamu masih ada beliau titip pesan kalau kamu lahir, kamu dikasih nama Kazunari, makanya cuman kamu yang namanya Kazunari Charly van Houtten,"

"Masih nggak percaya Ade anak mamah?"

Kazunari nyengir berhadapan dengan Riza. "Nggak! Makasih mah, sebelum aku lahir udah mikirin nama yang keren ahh!" katanya lagi ceria, ndusel-ndusel pada Riza lalu memeluk ibunda sekuat tenaga dan Riza mengucurkan airmata. Sungguh semudah itu melakukan tipudaya terhadap Kazunari. Semudah itu…

.

12.

 _Kazu-boy, beliin papski martabak cokelat kacang yah nanti buat papskimu yang ganteng ini_

 _Mager papski_

 _Ok fine siapa sih yang sama papski di dunia ini siapa :'(_

 _Mas bram sayang banget sama papski :'(_

 _Buruan gw ngidam bgt nih_

 _Suruh si aa aja_

 _Durhaka lw eeq_

 _JIR AING DIKATAIN EEQ :'( FIX SAPA LW_

 _Kazunari sayang permata hati papski dan mamski, beliin papski martabak bangka yah? I love you so much miss u so much my dearest lovely hawk-boy 3 :*_

 _Kemaren bilang sayang sama gebetan bilang love sama temen chattingan bilang kangen sama gebetan nunjukin cewek cantik dari instagram dibilang pacar ada yang bohay dibilang lovely sekarang bilang love miss u ke aku dasar playboy cap bagong_

 _WKWKWKWK Ih daripada papski bilang sayang sama sesama jenis nanti mamski nangis_

.

13.

 _MANA GOLOK A?!_

 _KAZUNARI ISTIGHFAR KAMU MASUK SD AJA BELUM!_

 _INI SI PAPSKI SMSAN SAMA CEWEK LAIN_

 _MASA_

 _IYA LIAT PAPSKI MANA PERNAH BILANG MAMSKI CANTIK KAYAK GITAR SEPANYOL_

 _KAZUNARI UDAH GAUSAH DIPIKRIIN! BIAR AA AJA YANG MIKIRIN!_

 _DIEM A INI MASALAH KITA BERSAMA!_

 _Kazunari, Shun, ada apa?_

 _MAMSKIIII PAPSKI SELINGKUUUUH!_

 _Shun tolong ambilkan golok di lemari dapur yahh_

.

.

14.

"Asli, Riza, Sayangku, aku cuman nanya ke Lust kalau perempuan sukanya dikasih apa," Roy memegangi kedua bahu Riza dari belakang, bersikap penuh kehati-hatian dan waspada. Sungguh ia tidak mau kepalanya jadi polkadot, bolong sana-sini, seperti distapler akibat ciuman maut dari senapan laras milik istrinya yang sungguh perkasa.

"Kenapa harus dia," Riza menjawab dengan ekspresi sehambar susu vanilla cair tanpa pemanis.

"Ya… yang aku kenal cuman dia?"

"Hmm,"

"Tapi 'kan tetep aja aku nikahnya sama Letnan Hawkeye,"

"Terus dia nyaranin apa," Riza menghalau lengan Roy dan terus mengelap senapan kesayangan. Nadanya masih datar seperti biasa, antara pernyataan dan pertanyaan jadi tidak ada bedanya. Roy pun terhenyak dan menarik lengannya.

"Dia bilang kayaknya ngasih kamu rendang sama kain songket udah yang paling terbaik,"

"Kenapa," Riza menerawang pada ubin keramik yang ia injak. Bertanya penuh keheranan pada dinding dan berakhir pada kipas angin di sebelah televisi. "Kenapa Lust tau selera dan rahasia aku?!"

"Riza!"

"Hm,"

"Jangan jatuh cinta sama Lust! Tetaplah lihat wajahku dan cintailah aku!"

"…"

.

15.

"Pah,"

"Ya, Eagle-boy?"

"Pa, Juki gatau ini salah liat atau apasih,"

"Liat apa, anak papah tersayang?"

Shun berbisik ke telinga si Papah, "Pah, papah suka jagain lilin?"

Roy balas berbisik, "Ih, Mamah yang jagain lilin, Papah yang ngepet,"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPAH ITU REZEKI HARAAAAAMMMM_

 _SHUNIIIII GAMAAAAAAAAAAUUUU JADI ANAK PAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_

 _JUKIIIIIIII ITU BOOOONGAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN PAPAH GA PERNAH NGEPEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT_

"Har ari kamu teh kenapa cerita atuh,"

"Juki sering liat ada yang keluyuran ketawa-ketawa naik turun tangga,"

"Hah. Serius ah,"

"Iya Pah, …kayak tuyul…"

Serangan merinding segera menyetrum bulu kuduk Roy. "Ah salah liat kali,"

"Iya ihh Papah mah nggak percaya wae,"

Tahunya, Kazunari yang masih seumur hamtaro tengah belajar jalan, merangkak, naik-turun tangga.

.

16.

Jika Riza mengingkari adanya Lust, berarti sama saja tidak mengimaninya ada urusan ghaib di dunia ini. Lust kali ini muncul dengan gaun hasil endorse sabun Lux, kain satinnya begitu menjelaskan bahwa dunia ini penuh gemerlap dan keindahan permata namun Riza tahu itu semua tidak dibawa mati kecuali amal sholeh.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" Riza membidik Lust dengan AK-48 (serial terbaru dari edisi klasik favorit dunia, AK-47) "Atau ada pesan sebelum kematian menjemputmu?"

Lust mendesah dan mengibaskran rambut panjangnya yang seksi. Riza mengakui, kecantikan Lust itu seperti racun. Indah dan menyesatkan. Seperti perpaduan Maria Ozawa, Julia Perez dan Altynbekova Sabina.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengincar Kolonel Mustang, Letnan Hawkeye."

Riza menurunkan senjatanya. Ia habis pikir. Lalu apa yang diinginkan Lust dari keluarga ini jika bukan Roy? Uangkah? Bukannya Lust sebagai istri dari Akashi Seijuurou sudah bermandikan harta emas dinar dirham intan platina safir swarovski apakah yang kurang, Riza bertanya-tanya. Apakah Akashi tidak memberikan cinta yang cukup pada Lust atau bagaimana?

Ah! Riza tersadar! Harusnya Akashi menyisihkan sebagian waktunya untuk memanjakan Lust supaya wanita cantik nan malang itu tidak keluyuran sembarangan… suasana semakin genting dengan tangan Riza yang gemetaran begitu mengetahui target Lust sesungguhnya.

"Yang kuincar sebenarnya adalah anak kecil yang tempo hari mengangkat teleponku. Kalau ingatanku betul—Kazunari Takao 'kan?" kata Lust meniupi ujung kukunya yang basah oleh cat merah, sengaja berdandan seprovokatif mungkin untuk bocah yang bahkan minum susu saja masih harus dibantu. "Hei jangan membatu begitu. Aku kesini datang untuk putra bungsumu yang bocah itu, Kazunari,"

Status konfirmasi: Lust A. (Akashi), jatuh cinta pada Kazunari Takao bin Roy Mustang Djodjohadikusumo.

Riza ngesot-ngesotan di lantai, menangisi masa depan Kazunari yang cerah akan ternoda kalau begini caranya. Lust di depannya, memangku Kazunari yang masih bocah dan mencuri ciuman pertama si bocah tak berdosa. Lust tersipu, menatap Kazunari dengan pandangan nafsu, hatinya empot-empotan. "Sayang, aku tunggu sampai umur 19 tahun. Aku akan menikahimu saat itu juga,"

 _Anakku… maafkan ibu…_

 _Sungguh ibu tak berdaya…_

 _Melindungi…_

 _Maafkan ibu…_

.

17.

"Papski katanya belajar debus yah,"

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

"Soalnya kemaren kompor rumah kan abis gasnya terus Papski katanya cuman ngejentikkin jari keluar api,"

"Pah… coba bakarin jagung Dedek,"

"Pah… coba deh ini bakar sate,"

"Pah… coba deh bikin gerobak nasi goreng,"

"Pah… bakarin petasan Kajunari,"

"Pah… mati lampu, coba nyalain lilin,"

 _BENAR AKU DIBERI KEMAMPUAN DARI NEGARA API_

 _TAPI TAK BEGINI JUGA CARA KALIAN MEMPERLAKUKANKU_

 _BEGITU SEMENA-MENA_

 _BEGITU KEJAM TAK BERPERASAAN_

.

18.

"Mamski hali ini Kajunawi mau bobo bareng sama Aa,"

"Aa, hari ini mau ya nemenin Dede tidur?"

"Iya sok Dede mau bobo sama Aa?"

"Hmm! Abisnya bobo sama Papa Dede takut digosongin,"

.

19

Mungkin yang jadi perbedaan mendasar bagaimana cara membedakan Shun dan Kazunari adalah potongan rambut dan sifat mereka.

Panggilan sayang Roy untuk Shun: eagle-boy atau elang. Dan nickname cinta untuk Kazunari: hawk-boy atau rajawali. Jadi kasih sayang Roy sama besarnya tak bisa dibeda-bedakan karena ia punya kemampuan untuk mencintai kedua anaknya sebaik itu.

Shun sedikit punya rasa humor yang bolehlah dikatakan agak menyimpang dari jalur kebenaran. Agaknya, Kazunari punya sifat menjurus sedikit nyerempet maso. Bahagia jika disakiti. Contohnya, saat Roy pulang dengan tahu sumedang, hanya Kazunari yang tidak suka pedas. Tapi akhirnya, Kazunari mengunyah tahu dengan menggigit sepuluh cabai rawit sekaligus. Katanya enak tapi kenapa airmataku berlinang.

.

Roy bersyukur setidaknya ia masih memiliki keluarga sejahtera dan bahagia, dikarunia anak-anak sehat unyu pintar olahraga dan istri cantik soleha taat pada suami.

.

20

Masalah cinta, Roy tidak perlu khawatir. Terutama Riza.

Si sulung menempuh jalan yang sama dengan Papski. Diberkati fitur wajah mirip bayi polos dan suci, setiap malam Minggu, Shun selalu diapelin. Shun terlahir dengan takdir diapelin bukan ngapelin, diberi hadiah bukan memberi, dan surat cinta di kotak depan rumah selalu penuh dengan kertas basah minyak nyongnyong. Riza mengingat nama Hayama, Hyuuga, Imayoshi, Miyaji, Moriyama sebagai fans nomor satu Shun dan biasanya, malam minggu sering ada botram di kediaman Mustang Kusuma Chandrakirana.

Beda lagi dengan Kazunari. Si bocah paling lasso ini jelas mengibarkan bendera di rumah bahwa ia hanya akan mengikuti dan mencintai Shintarou Midorima yang diketahui adalah putra sulung ketua ikatan dokter bangsa-bangsa.

Riza terhenyak.

Jangkung berkacamata dengan tatapan mata yang teduh oleh bulu mata yang lentik menembus relung hatinya sampai yang terdalam.

"Permisi," Midorima mengeluarkan dua buku dari tasnya dan mengecek nomor rumah dengan tulisan di sampul depan. Checklist. "Maaf, ini rumahnya Kazunari Takao?" tanyanya lagi. Ia memperbaiki kacamata dan menatap intens Riza yang tingginya hanya sebatas kelek Midorima. Riza terpaku di pintu, pegangan erat pada kenop. Wajahnya tenang bagai shalawatan tapi hatinya berisik konser metallica.

Oh oke.

Kedalaman vokal bass milik Midorima mengguncangkan iman Riza sebagai suami sah Mustang. Kazunari bisa-bisanya kamu menyembunyikan berondong bintang lima seperti ini…

"Maaf?" tanya Midorima, mengetuk-ngetuk kesadaran Riza. Wanita yang masih prima di usianya yang masih tiga jam menjelang maghrib ini ditarik kembali dari dunia fantasi yang sungguh amatlah indah apabila kita mengalami pubertas untuk kedua kalinya.

APPROVED.

"Ayo-ayo, masuk, tunggu sebentar ya Kazunarinya lagi mandi. Nak, masih single ya?"

Ada pigura besar dipajang di ruang tamu. Pakai bunga mawar di sekelilingnya, mungkin bagi orang yang tidak terpilih akan terlihat seperti pohon silsilah Raja Minyak dari Arab. Tidak, tidak. Lebih mirip obituari setiap minggu sebab fotonya hitam putih, dan diambil dalam pose lebih jadul daripada model rambutnya trio warkop.

Disana ada Roy, Riza, Shun dan Kazunari yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. "Iya Bu."

"Besok nikah sama Kazunari ya, urusan itu gampang deh nanti biar Bapak saja yang urus semuanya,"

.

.

.

.

Roy kedatangan tamu yang membuat si Jagorawi (ayam kesayangan Kazunari dan Shun) berkokok seirama lagu Ada Apa Denganmu milik Peterpan. Pasalnya, kejadian ini seperti kedatangan komet Halley ke bumi, setiap 76 tahun sekali sehingga pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan korannya yang tengah memuat konser si bungsu yang sukses dan debutnya buku TTS lawak si sulung. Pintunya diketuk dan saat Roy memutar kunci ada hawa asing yang begitu berat merantai tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Shelamhat phaghi,"_

 _AWW SILAWW._ Roy merogoh kantung kemejanya dan segera mengenakan kacamata anti UVA dan UVB. Satu manusia semeter tujuh puluh senti dengan batu akik di sepuluh jarinya berdiri menantang dunia di hadapan Roy. Oh, pasti yang jualan batu bacan.

"Maaf Pak, saya sudah punya koleksi batu akik." tolak Roy dengan halus.

 _"_ _Shaya Akashy Sheijuurhou, bhukhan bhatu akhik,"_

 _DEMI TUHAN INI AKASHI SEIJUUROU DE LA CROIX INI CUCUNYA GUBERNUR PARIS DEMI TUHAN NGAPAIN KESINI MAU JUALAN AKIK? HAR ARI SIA ROY DIA—_

 _"_ _Sayha keshini mahu berthemu dhengan Izhuki, apha dhia sedhang kheluar?"_

 _WADUH. LOGAT PRANCISNYA COY BIKIN MATA ROY SEPERTI LAMBANG KELUARGA UZUMAKI._

"Permisi, Raden, silakan masuk dulu. Shun barusan lagi pompa sepeda gunung. Paling sebentar lagi dia datang."

 _"_ _Owh, khalau bhegithu sayha lhebih bhaik thithip peshan sajha, inhi unthuk dhia,"_

"Ini isinya apa, Raden, maaf kalau saya boleh tau?"

 _"_ _Nhanthi sajha khalau dhia shudah phulang, khalau beghithu sayha permishi dhulhu,"_

"Oke, Raden. Makasih yah, nanti main lagi kesini."

.

"Ini dari Akashi de La Croissant, A,"

"La Croix, Pah." Koreksi Shun, membimbing masuk sepeda gunungnya ke ruang tamu. "Apaan cik udah dibuka belum?"

"Nunggu kamu, kan." Kata Roy mengamati penuh kecurigaan pada box besar 10 meter kali 10 meter.

Ketika dibuka. Lukisan potret Akashi de La Croix dengan pose Monalissa. Di bawah tertera tulisan:

 _dengan begini sayang, kau tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak punya pelipur rindu._

dan kacamata UV Roy pecah tiba-tiba.

.

Lukisan Akashi de La Croix pun akhirnya dipasang sebagai pengganti triplek genteng gudang mereka di belakang. Hasilnya teruji klinis, gudang mereka tak pernah lagi didatangi oleh tikus, semut bahkan debu pun tak berani lewat. Kazunari tak mau komentar apa-apa demi melindungi kemaslahatan nyawanya karena gudang mereka mendadak menguarkan hawa uka-uka dan Shun dinyana mengaku pernah melihat penampakan Casper dan kawan-kawannya ketika mau ambil hola hoop di lemari.

.

21

Ketika Kazunari dan Midorima tengah berkencan, Midorima membelikan Kazunari buku catatan yang mahal harganya sebagai benda keberuntungan. Buku BigBoss isi sepuluh biji. Jelas Kazunari tersenyum teramat ikhlas. Saat itu Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, "Sungguh senyummu sangat menggoda do-dompetku!" Kazunari tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar cinta yang Midorima punya ketika lelaki jangkung tersebut menghadiahinya satu set watercolour pencil Albrecht durer wood case of 120 karena Kazunari bilang ia suka mewarnai. Shun menempeleng adiknya di antara derai-derai hujan, "Kamu bukan adik saya lagi kalau kamu berani meragukan cinta suci Shintarou Midorima, wahai Takao Kazunari…" kalimat itu beresonansi menciptakan prasasti Kutai di hati polos bak bayi seorang Kazunari.

.

22

Kalau kasus dengan Akashi de La Croix, Shun diajak jalan-jalan ke Grand Indonesia. Sebelum pergi Roy dan Riza titip pesan jangan lupa beli donat madu dan kue cubit (pesanan Kazunari). Akashi menjemputnya dengan Lexus yang baru datang diimpor dari Neptunus, karena bahkan mobilnya bisa sampai dari rumah Shun sampai ke bundaran HI memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Shun bertanya-tanya mungkin supir yang tengah mengemudikan mobil Jin Ifrit atau bisa jadi Sailor Saturnus….

"Khau mahu bheli apha, Shunh?"

"Kue cubit sama donat madu aja,"

"Khau inhi luchu sekalhi yha, khita keshini unthuk bheli makanhan yhang lebhih ashik,"

"Contohnya?"

Pulang-pulang, Roy, Riza dan Shun kaget dibelikan Ayam Betutu lapis Madu khas Las Vegas.

.

Kehidupan terus bergulir. Mereka tumbuh kembang, Riza mencatat tinggi badan mereka, dan Roy menurunkan ilmu sakti pada keduanya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini seperti memperbaiki pipa bocor, mengecat rumah, mengganti ban mobil dan menyetel ulang rangkaian listrik yang putus. Riza juga mengajari keduanya memanah, berkuda dan cara menggunakan lompat tali. Sebab di kemudian hari, ilmu-ilmu seperti itu akan menjadi bekal berharga untuk membangun keluarga samara. Roy dan Riza berharap anak-anak mereka bisa punya rumah yang penuh bunga matahari agar bisa memelihara hamtaro dan kelinci bukan rumah besar yang kosong, sepi seperti Aqahy Heijuurou miliki.

Pada akhirnya mereka punya keluarga masing-masing. Kazunari tidak mau bertemu Shun, begitu pun sebaliknya sejak wafatnya kedua orangtua mereka. Alasannya sederhana. Setiap kali melihat Shun, Kazunari ingin menangis. Seperti melihat Ayahnya hidup kembali dalam wujud tanpa kerut penuaan di wajah. Sedangkan Shun, selalu patah hati melihat Kazunari. Warisan mata dan senyum khas asli Hawkeye mengingatkan Shun pada lovely bunda Riza tersayang. Shun pun kadang-kadang terbersit ide dalam benaknya untuk operasi plastik di Korea. Tiapkali ia habis wudhu dan berkaca di wastafel, ia melihat ayahnya dalam kaca. Kazunari, tiapkali bernyanyi selalu terngiang kalimat penyemangat hidup dari Bundanya yang punya kasih sayang lebih luas dari Samudra Pasifik. Lebih luas dari semua hal tersebut.

Sesungguhnya mereka tak pernah merasa khawatir Roy akan jatuh ke pangkuan manja buaya rawa-rawa begitu pun Riza yang siap diterkam ganas sekawanan hyena namun Shun dan Kazunari percaya mamah dan papahnya nggak perlu bilang sayang-sayang seperti yang pacaran "Kamu patah hati terbaikku" turun kasta menjadi "Maaf akhlak aku nggak baik buat kamu" ketika putus. Kalimat pertama diucapkan oleh Kazunari pada Midorima, dan kalimat kedua diucapkan oleh Shun pada Akashi. Dua bersaudara itu memutuskan kalau cinta SMA mereka cukuplah menjadi kisah Milea kepada Dilan, berdoa mudah-mudahan berakhir seperti Cinta dan Rangga di Eropa. Yang namanya harapan itu bebas, tak ada yang larang. Midorima terbang ke Skotlandia menjadi dokter jantung di sana. Dan Akashi terbang ke Amerika ikut pemilihan presiden selanjutnya setelah Obama.

Pada akhirnya, Shun dan Kazunari mengambil jalan sendiri-sendiri. Shun masuk ranah dunia jurnalis sementara Kazunari memilih meneruskan pekerjaan sang Bunda di Divisi Investigasi Kepolisian. Mereka (sepakat) membeli rumah bersebelahan. Lebaran, tanggal merah, kalender merah hingga Mugen Tsukuyomi menginvasi bumi pun mereka tetap makan bersama, tumpengan, semua dilakukan dengan ikhlas, kerelaan semata-mata sebagai keluarga. Sampai anak mereka pun mengenal satu sama lain sama baiknya dengan mengenal diri mereka sendiri.

Di penghujung bulan Desember, Shun dan Kazunari duduk di teras belakang rumah Kazunari. Halaman rumahnya cukup lega ditumbuhi oleh pohon mangga yang rimbun. Ada kolam ikan mujair dan rumput-rumputnya pendek. Rumput asli, bukan artifisial. Shun senang sekali berbaring menantang sinar matahari di antara lebat daun pohon dan merasa ia tak butuh apapun lagi. Kazunari bilang dia teringat kenangan mereka yang sering dibiarkan memanjat pohon sepuasnya tanpa perlu takut dimarahi. Shun tertawa. Mereka punya masa kecil yang amat bahagia. Seandainya saja kedua orangtua mereka ada disini… suara tawa anak-anak mereka terdengar dari dalam rumah. Untung ini di Indonesia yang punya musim hujan dan musim kemarau. Kalau tidak, mereka sekarang membeku dan tidak tahu durian rasanya seperti apa.

"A, aa nggak bakal kemana-mana 'kan?" tanya Kazunari, tangannya diangkat dan melihat cahaya mentari lewat dari sela-sela jarinya. Ada kupu-kupu bersayap biru hinggap di jari manisnya.

"Nggak. Aa nggak bakal kemana-mana. Aa disini." jawab Shun, memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian lembut angin pada kulitnya.

Ya. Itu sudah cukup. Shun dan Kazunari bertukar mimpi dalam diam. Karena frasa aku mencintaimu membawa makna lebih dalam, bukan sekedar di permukaan dan tidak perlu harus diungkap berlebihan yang malah melenyapkan esensi dari kasih sayang antar saudara.

"Oke, Kazunari, kamu sudah siap?" kata Shun menggenggam tangan Kazunari. Mereka rindu pada Ayah dan Ibu.

"Iya, A, siap, bismillah." Kazunari mengangguk, memantapkan hati. Dalam hitungan detik, kupu-kupu barusan terbang ke langit.

Dan mereka pun melewati lorong waktu kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

 _Karena di masa depan, mereka tidak menemukan Roy dan Riza._

.

.

.

* * *

MAAF PISAN PARA PEMBACA BAHKAN SAYA YANG MENGETIKNYA PUN

Tak tahu esensi dari fanfic ini

Kecuali

Untuk membully mereka saja :'(


End file.
